The Snapshot In The Expecting
by ChanFiction.net
Summary: Snapshots of Booth and Brennan and the pregnancy. Not in order, just so you're not confused. Hope you like. :D T for any future chapters just in case.
1. Chapter 1

The Snapshot In The Expecting.

**A/N: This is basically revolving around Booth and Brennan in season 7. I read somewhere that Booth and Brennan are going into season 7 a "fully fledged couple and expectant parents" which makes the fangirl in me squeal and die of happiness. Hey! Who can blame me? I've been waiting for this – Booth and Brennan as a couple – for 6 years! So yeah, this picks up, going on the assumption that The Change In The Game was set about a month after The Hole In The Heart and that by the time Brennan found out she was having a Baby Booth, she was about a month along and this follows the timeline between season 6 and 7 – roughly 4 months, so basically, in my story, Brennan is about halfway through her pregnancy. So now that the scene is set… on with the story! Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: (title tba).**

Booth wakes up like he has for the past few months – the love of his life and mother of his child cuddled up beside him, using his chest as a pillow. It was about 4 months along and he still couldn't believe it. _Bones _was having his baby. _Bones was having his baby._ He looks down at his girlfriend and smiles as he thinks of the night of Baby Michael Hodgins' birth and the night Brennan told him she was pregnant. The same goofy smile graces his face and he kisses Brennan on the forehead and lays a hand on her ever growing baby bump. She stirs and smiles up at Booth.

"Morning."

"Good morning."

"How're you feeling this morning?"

"Alright."

"Baby not giving you too much trouble?"

"Nope. It's being good."

"That's good."

They didn't currently have a case so they had no real major reason to get out of bed just yet.

"You know, Angela comes back from her maternity leave this week."

"Yeah?"

"It's going to be harder to hide this from her," Brennan says as she points to her belly. "You know how observant she is."

"Yeah. I'm just surprised the others haven't found out."

"I'm a very good actress, Booth. You should know that."

"I do know that, Bones."

"I think we should tell them soon. I mean, my dad and brother know, so does your grandfather and brother. I guess all that's left is the Squints."

"Yeah, you're right. When do you want to tell them?"

"Well, Angela comes back on Wednesday. I think we should tell them then."

"Perfect. It gives me time to gather the Squinterns."

"Not Daisy. She'll deafen me if Angela doesn't."

"Oh, come on, Bones. It'd be fun to see her reaction. And you know that if she finds out from Sweets, she'll deafen the poor boy."

"Sweets! I completely forgot about him!"

"How do you think he's going to react?"

"I think he's going to be shocked he didn't pick it up earlier."

"Yeah, you're right about that", Booth says distractedly as he looks over to his bedside table which holds the pictures of himself with Parker and the latest ultrasound picture of his and Bones' baby.

"He looks perfect, doesn't he, Bones?"

"Or she. And yes, they do look perfect."

+++++++++++++BONES+++++++++++++++

Later that week, Angela is back and as well as Sweets and all the Squinterns, except one notable person missing, the person that made all this possible. Booth turns up and makes a bee line for Brennan's office.

"Bones, you ready?"

"Yes. Let's get this show on track."

"Show on the road, Bones. Show on the road."

Booth and Brennan make their way to the platform and everyone gives them a quizzical look.

"Okay, so, Bones and I called you all here for a reason."

"What is that reason?"

"Well, we have something to tell you. Well, two things."

Booth looks down at Brennan's hand and takes it in his significantly larger one.

"Bones and I are together."

The Lab platform is silent and Booth and Brennan have their silent conversation.

"Also, Bones is pregnant."

"Booth is the father."

What seems like a simultaneous effort, all jaws hit the floor at the big news that was just revealed. Angela is the first to break the silence by squealing and running to her best friend.

"Congratulations, Brennan! Congratulations, Booth!"

"Thanks, Ange."

"How far along are you?"

"About 4 months."

"Wait. So this happened after Vincent died?"

"Yes."

Within another minute or two, the shock wears off and they all congratulate the parents to be. Sweets is still where he was, still processing the news. Once everyone leaves, Booth walks over to the young psychologist.

"Sweets, are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Just a little surprised is all. Congrats, man."

Sweets walks off the forensic platform and Booth and Brennan look at each other amused.

"I think he was upset."

"Yeah, I think he's disappointed he didn't use his mutant powers to figure us out."

Brennan smiles then winces, holding the small of her back.

"You okay, Bones?"

"Yeah. Just a little uncomfortable. That's all."

Booth smiles at her and leans in to kiss her. When they break, Booth smiles at Brennan with his hands on her small bump and says, "I've been waiting to be able to do that here for years."

++++++++++BONES++++++++++++

That night, Booth and Brennan are sitting on his couch watching tv when Brennan mutes it so she can talk.

"I've been thinking."

"And?"

"I was thinking about the nursery and stuff we had to get for it and that got me thinking about living arrangements. I have a spare guest room we could do up into a nursery and a spare room Parker could stay in when he comes to visit."

"Yeah?"

"Booth, how would you feel about moving in with me? I mean, my apartment is bigger and I'm not really using the space and-"

Booth smiles and cuts her off with a kiss, something he's been doing a lot recently – making up for lost time – and Brennan smiles at him.

"I suppose that is a yes?"

"You're right about that, Bones."


	2. Chapter 2

The Snapshot In The Expecting.

**A/N: Okay, so these are going to be totally out of sequence and randomly put. This is going to be Booth and Brennan's first ultrasound at maybe about 8 weeks – note, this may not be specifically correct, but stay with me. I'll do my best – for a never been pregnant 20 year old and Bones tragic.**

**Chapter Two: The Happiness Surrounding The Ultrasound.**

Booth and Brennan wake up together after being together only 3 short months, but it had felt like they'd been together their whole partnership of nearly 7 years. It had taken them a long time to get where they were right now, but they wouldn't trade it for anything. Because, in Booth's mind, if they had tried long ago to try and be together, it may have blown up in their faces. They had to realise just _how much_ they meant to each other and be fully ready for the change in the dynamic that would come from entering into a physical and romantic relationship with one another. In reality, nothing much really changed in the months since they "became intimate", as Brennan would say – well, excluding the fact Brennan was pregnant with Booth's child – but because they were keeping it a secret, they kept their professional and personal lives separately. Over breakfast, Brennan starts the conversation.

"So I have my first ultrasound today."

"I know, Bones. Got the date saved in my phone and stored in my head."

"You… you remembered about the ultrasound?"

"Of course, Bones. Why wouldn't I?"

Brennan is shocked and touched by Booth's sentiment and tears pool in her big blue eyes.

"Bones, are you okay? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's fine, Booth. It's just the hormones. I've found myself tearing up at anything with the word baby in it. One of Michael's socks fell in my bag when I went to visit Angela the other day and I found it when I was in my car and I cried when I saw it. I just sat down the street from her house just looking at it."

Booth smiled like crazy to hear Bones being all maternal already.

"I'm just glad the morning sickness hasn't been so bad. I looked up a few recipes for Angela when she was having morning sickness and she said they helped, so I've been giving them a go."

"Well it seems to be working."

"Oh, right. Just reminding you the appointment is at 12:30."

"Right. I'll swing by and pick you up about midday from the lab. If anyone asks, we can just say we're going to lunch."

"Yeah, no one really needs to know."

+++++++++++++++BONES+++++++++++++

At about 12, Brennan is looking up stuff on pregnancy in her office – today's a particularly slow day at the lab – when Booth knocks on her door.

"Hey, Bones. What you up to?"

"Nothing really. Just taking a break and looking up some information on pregnancy. Just so I know what I'm in for." Brennan says as she looks down at her slightly raised belly.

"I can't believe I'm starting to show already."

"Come on, Bones. I can barely notice it. It's hardly there. Hey, didn't you say by now the baby is only the size of a peanut?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm sure that my little peanut isn't making Mamma Bones show." Booth says as he stands in front of her with his hands on her belly.

"_Your_ little peanut?"

"_Our_ little peanut."

"Come on, Booth. We've got to get going so we get there on time."

+++++++++++++++BONES++++++++++++++++++

While Brennan is filling out her medical and insurance forms, Booth flips through the pregnancy magazines and pamphlets until her name is finally called.

"Temperance Brennan?"

"Booth, that's us."

They're in with the nurse for about 20 minutes taking blood and urine samples as well as weight and height measurements before they're waiting for the doctor to come in.

"Booth?"

"Mm?"

"I find I am nervous."

"That's totally fine, Bones. I mean, it's totally normal. This is the first ultrasound and your first kid."

"But what if they can't find a heartbeat? What if something's wrong with it?"

"Hey. It's going to be fine. That kid is a Booth. We're strong willed."

"I know that fact very well."

Booth and Brennan smile at each other and kiss lightly as the doctor walks in.

"Oh, am I interrupting?"

"Not at all."

"Well, welcome back, Dr Brennan. I suppose this isn't just for a check up, then is it?"

"No. I've come in for an ultrasound."

"Well let me start by saying congratulations." Dr Cooper says and then notices Booth sitting on the chair by the door looking nervous. "You must be the father."

"Yes. Seeley Booth."

"Well, Seeley, congratulations. Is this your first child?"

"No. He has a 9 year old son."

"But this is my first with Bones."

"Bones. That's an interesting nickname. Well, why don't we get started. From your blood and urine samples, you seem quite the bill of health, Temperance. Your weight seems to be normal for this stage of pregnancy, which is good. Now all I need you to do is lift your shirt to just below your bust and we'll get this show on the road."

As Brennan lifts her shirt, Booth moves closer, taking her hand as they have one of their silent conversations. Dr Cooper punches away at a few keys and soon the black and white image of their child comes up on the screen.

"And this is your baby. I estimate you to be at about 8 weeks. Do you want to hear your baby's heartbeat?"

Booth and Brennan absently nod as with a few key clicks, the sound of a steady heartbeat fills the small room. Brennan stares at the screen with tears in her eyes. She glances at Booth whose tears are just spilling over unabashedly. He looks down at her and kisses her deeply. They look back at the doctor as she smiles at the couple.

"I'm just wondering. How long have you two been together?"

"Well, we've worked together for about 7 years, but as a couple? Only about 3 or 4 months."

"Well. I have to say, in all my years of doing this, I've never seen a couple look more in love than the two of you. Do you want to see more of your baby?"

They nod again as the doctor moves the transmitter around a bit. Soon a pair of feet fill the screen as all three laugh.

"He's got big feet already, hasn't he, Bones?"

Brennan just laughs and smiles as more of their child is shown.

"I'll just print off a few pictures and I'll be right back."

Brennan wipes off her belly and pulls her shirt back down as Booth smiles at her.

"What?"

"Thank you."

"For?"

"For letting me be a part of this. I never really went to many of Rebecca's appointments for Parker and I missed so much of this kind of thing. Thank you."

"Well, you're the father and I want our child to know you. Not just know _of_ you. You're a wonderful father, Booth. I couldn't imagine anyone better to father and raise a child with me."

Booth grabs Brennan and kisses her deeply and when he breaks the kiss, he whispers "I love you." Brennan's hormones get the better of her again as she tears up at Booth's words of love.

"I love you too."

**A/N: So that's another chapter down. If anyone has any suggestions, just email me on .au with the story title as the message name. I will try and get to them asap. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

The Snapshot In The Expecting.

**A/N: This is basically about Booth and Brennan letting Parker know about the baby and Booth wanting more time with Parker and BB finding out the sex of the baby. This is roughly 5 months pregnant. I'm not totally sure when you're able to find out the sex but my guess is that these two would argue and disagree about this. Just my POV. :D**

**Chapter Three:**

Booth and Brennan are sitting on the couch one Saturday morning – Booth with a cup of coffee, Brennan with a cup of tea. It was Booth's weekend with Parker and they had been talking about telling the 10 year old all week.

"So you want to tell him this weekend?"

"Yeah, I think he'll ask why we're at your apartment and why he hasn't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll figure it out once he sees this", Brennan says as she points to her prominent baby belly that Booth has been unable of keeping his hands off recently.

"Yeah. Well, let's go get him."

20 minutes later, Booth comes out of Rebecca's apartment with Parker trudging along with him while Brennan waits in the car.

"Dr Bones? I haven't seen you in so long! Are you hanging out with me and Dad this weekend?"

"Park, Bones and I… We've got some things to tell you this weekend. Okay?"

"Okay."

They are soon back at Brennan's Booth and Brennan's apartment and Parker is now confused.

"Dad, why are we at Bones' apartment?"

"This is what I wanted to talk to you about."

Parker sits on Brennan's couch and looks at his father quizzically.

"Buddy, Bones and I are together."

"Really?"

"Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, I'm happy."

"There's just one more thing. Bones is pregnant."

Parker is silent while he processes this news and Brennan is confused.

"Parker? Are you okay?"

"So I get a brother?"

"Or sister. Yeah. You're going to have a baby brother or sister in about 4 months."

Parker moves to hug Booth and then hugs Brennan, being wary of her visible belly.

"So the baby's in there?" Parker says as he points to her bump.

++++++++++++++BONES++++++++++++++

The whole weekend was spent watching tv and hanging out just doing whatever came up. On Saturday night, the three watched kids movies which led to Parker falling asleep hugged up against Brennan and her baby belly. Booth looked to his pregnant girlfriend and his son and it brought tears to his eyes. On Sunday night, Booth and Brennan take Parker back to Rebecca's and Booth plans on telling her about the baby and asking for more time with Parker.

"Hey, Mum."

"Hey, Parker. How was your weekend?"

"It was fun! Dr Bones spent all weekend with us."

"Hey, Park. Bones and I need to talk to your Mum, okay?"

"Okay. Love you, Dad."

"You too, Bud."

"Bye, Dr Bones."

Parker hugs Bones and mumbles something to her belly.

"Bye, Parker."

Parker runs inside, dropping his things along the way and Rebecca gives the two a quizzical look.

"Well?"

"Rebecca, Bones and I are together. She's also pregnant."

"Well, I can't say I'm not surprised. I mean, it's about time. Congratulations, Seeley. Congratulations, Dr Brennan."

"You can call me Temperance."

"Rebecca. I also wanted to see if I could see Parker more often. I want him and the baby to know each other. I want them to have a relationship. I don't want them to not know at each other."

"I don't know, Seeley."

"I'm his father. I want to be a father to him."

"Rebecca, I'm not trying to step in and tell you how to raise Parker, but he's getting to the age where anthropologically a boy is more in need of his father. I know I'm not really qualified just yet to give parenting advice, but I think both Parker and Booth would benefit from this. Not just the baby."

"Let me think about it. We'll need to talk about it and plan out weekends or days. Okay?"

"Okay. That's all I asked for. Thanks."

++++++++++++++BONES+++++++++++++++

The next day, Booth and Brennan have another appointment and this is the one where they can find out what sex the baby is and they have been talking about this for weeks.

"So do you want to find out the sex?"

"I kind of do. Either way, whatever it is, I don't mind. Yes, I'd love another son, but a daughter would just put the icing on the cake."

"What cake?"

"Bones, I'm just saying I'll be happy whatever sex the baby is as long as it's healthy."

"Okay."

Half an hour later, Booth and Bones are in the exam room waiting for the doctor. Brennan is sitting on the examination table while Booth talks to her belly.

"Hello, Temperance. Hello, Seeley. How are we doing today?"

"Good."

"How was your weekend?"

"Good. We spent the weekend with my son and we told him about the baby. He was excited."

"Well, let's get this excitement under wraps and check out how your baby is going."

Brennan lifts her shirt to her bust and reveals her belly as the doctor squirts gel on her stomach and the now familiar sound of a heartbeat fills the small room.

"Okay. Your baby seems to be developing normally; seems to be the normal size for this part of the pregnancy. Now, you are able to find out the sex of the baby now. Do you want to find out whether you're having a boy or a girl?"

"Yes." Booth and Brennan answer simultaneously and the doctor laughs.

"Okay. Well just let me move this around a little…"

The doctor laughs as the baby's feet and legs move in the way of where they want to see. Booth and Brennan laugh and Booth moves his head to just below the gel on Brennan's belly and talks to the baby.

"Come on, baby. Can you move your legs for Mummy and I? We want to see if you're a little boy or girl and the legs are in the way. Come on, baby. For Daddy?"

Almost as if the baby heard Booth, it moves it's legs and it's gender is revealed to the doctor.

"Well well well. Either that was good timing or your baby is already a Daddy's girl. Congratulations, you're having a baby girl."

"A girl?"

"Yep."

++++++++++++++++BONES+++++++++++++++++

Booth and Brennan go back to the lab and sit in Brennan's office just looking at the most recent picture of their daughter when Angela walks in to see how the ultrasound went. Booth and Brennan don't hear her as they're sitting cuddled up against each other holding a black and white photo.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Hi, Ange."

"How did the ultrasound go? Did you find out the sex?"

"Yeah, everything went well. The doctor said she's developing well."

"She? You're having a girl?"

"Yeah. A little girl."

Angela squeals and hugs Booth and Brennan in happiness.

"Aww, that's so great! Congratulations, sweetie!"


	4. Chapter 4

The Snapshot In The Expecting.

**A/N: I've just been re-watching the episodes of Season 2 with Sully in them. So I think it'd be interesting to bring him back. No threat to Booth and Brennan, just so you know. :)**

**Chapter Four:**

Brennan is waiting for Booth in the diner for lunch one day when she hears her name.

"Temperance?"

She turns her head to see a very familiar face she hasn't seen in at least 4 years.

"Sully?"

"Tempe? How are you?"

Brennan moves to get up but her 7 and a half month pregnant belly makes her get up slower than usual.

"Whoa. I guess we can see what you've been up to. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Sully. What have you been doing?"

"Oh you know. Just odd jobs for a few years. I haven't found something I like just yet."

Sully helps Brennan sit and then sits across from her.

"How far along are you?"

"About seven and a half months."

"Is there… a father?"

Just as Sully says that, the diner door bell rings and Booth greets Brennan with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Bones. How're you?"

"Hey, Booth."

"Sully?

"Hey, man."

Booth and Sully shake hands and Booth sits next to Brennan, placing a hand on her belly.

"I guess I don't have to ask who the father is then."

"Yeah."

"Well, congrats, man. I gotta say, it took you two a while."

"Thanks."

"Well, I should go. Gotta get back to work. Good to see you two again."

Brennan attempts to get up but Sully protests.

"Don't try and get up, Tempe. Good to see you, Booth."

"Same here man."

Sully walks back out of the diner as Booth sits back down next to Bones.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Not having second thoughts?"

"Booth. I'm 7 months pregnant with _your_ daughter. Why would I be having regrets?"

"You're right." Booth says as he leans in to kiss his girlfriend.

**A/N: Yes, I know that was a short one, but I thought this would be good if it were short and sweet. I'm surprised I've thought up this much so far. I have no idea how long I want this story to be. It depends on how much I can think up and how many suggestions I get. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

The Snapshot In The Expecting.

**A/N: This deals with Booth and Brennan fixing up the nursery and the ensuing baby shower as organised by Angela.**

**Chapter Five:**

Booth and Brennan had just finished doing up Brennan's first guest room for Parker with the things from his room at Booth's a few weeks ago and it was now time to start the nursery. They had been both buying some things for it since Brennan went into her second trimester, but they still needed some things. Since they had found out they were having a daughter, Booth had been going out and buying things for a baby girl. So far, he had gotten a few little dresses and girly onesies. Booth and Brennan had gone out and gotten the paint for the walls a few days earlier and were now starting painting the walls a mix of baby pink and baby purple stripes and little pigs and rabbits along the top and bottom runners of the walls. Bones was wearing an old shirt of Booth's and had a splash of pink on her nose, thanks to Booth. Booth turns around and smiles at the sight of his fairly pregnant girlfriend painting the room for their daughter.

"What?"

"Have I told you how beautiful you look lately?"

"Yes, quite frequently."

"Well it's the truth." Booth says as he wraps his arms around Brennan and kisses her deeply.

+++++++++++++++++++BONES++++++++++++++++++

The next day, Booth and Brennan walk into her office and all of a sudden the lights come on and the Squints jump out yelling "Surprise!".

"It's your baby shower." Angela says as she takes Brennan's bag and hugs her best friend.

"Booth, did you know about this?"

"Maybe…"

"Come on, sweetie. Sit. Everything is planned and everyone's here."

Brennan sits and sees all the Squinterns, even Zack, and the presents start to flow. Apparently news that Booth and Brennan are having a baby girl has spread and all the presents revolve around a baby girl. The one gift that stands out in particular to both Booth and Brennan are two onesies everyone kicked money in for.

"This is from everyone."

Brennan opens the gift and there are two onesies. She passes Booth one which reads "Little FBI Agent" and Brennan holds up the other that reads "Little Bones". Everyone laughs appreciatively and Brennan tears up happily.

"Thank you. All of you. They're wonderful."

They play some games after gifts, starting with one Angela likes to call, "Guess Mum's Tummy Size."

"Okay, guys.", Angela says, "We're going to play a few baby shower games. You ready, Bren? This one is called "Guess Mum's Tummy Size". Basically, you all have to pull this yarn to what size you think the circumference of Brennan's belly is. Whoever is closest to this wins."

Angela passes the yarn around the group and Booth whispers to Brennan, "You know, this really isn't a good idea for a game with geniuses and scientists in the room.", to which Brennan giggles.

"Okay, now that you've all picked your yarn, it's time to compare it to Bren's belly."

"Wait, what about Booth?"

"Bren, Booth has an advantage. You live together and he's the father. I can bet you he probably knows how big your belly is. And that's not being mean."

"Angela is right. With me guessing, you'd all have never stood a chance."

Everyone laughs as Brennan gets up and they all compare.

"Okay, so I measured the circumference of Brennan's belly and the closest, well, the person who got it exactly right was… Zack."

Booth laughs and claps the young man on the shoulder as Zack wins a party hat with 'King of Measuring Bellys" on it.

"Okay, this gets out everyone's creative sides out. It's The Baby Shower Name Game. Basically, you write a name for a boy or a girl. But, seeing as we know there's a little Baby Girl Booth on the way, you all have to write a first and middle name down. To win is pretty simple. The person with the most names wins."

Angela hands out pieces of paper and gives everyone 5 minutes to think up as many first and middle names as possible and when the time is up, she collects the name cards.

"Does everyone want me to read out the names? More importantly, do mum and dad want me to read the names?"

"Yes. I want to see what everyone came up with."

"Okay, so there is Ainsley Claire, Katherine Cindy, Elanora Harper, Natasha Sage, Candace Ellie, Chantal Indira **(A/N: Just thought I'd put my name in there *Chantal* :D)**, Sydney Helena, Kaley Hope, Aleksia Bridget, Gabrielle Holly, Kelsey Paige, Nathalie Sara, Rachel Elena and Charlotte Helena. So the winner is, with 5 names… Sweets."

Everyone congratulates Sweets as Angela gets down to her last game.

"Okay, this last game I think you'll all like. Especially you, Brennan. It's called How Well Do You Know Mummy-To-Be. This involves guessing what traits and features Brennan might want her daughter to inherit from either her or Booth. On this piece of paper, I have written down some things I think Brennan would like her baby to have. These are eyes, ears, nose, hair, smile, intelligence, humour, strength, commitment, decisiveness, determined, independent, confident, loving and gregarious. And Booth, this is a game you can play!"

About five minutes later, Angela collects the papers and tallies the scores.

"Not surprisingly, the winner is Booth."

**A/N: I'm not really impressed with this one, but they'll get better! Stick with me! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

The Snapshot In The Expecting.

**A/N: This deals with Brennan giving birth and them discussing names in the days before.**

**Chapter Six:**

Booth and Brennan are sitting in bed one night both reading baby books. Booth looks over at Brennan who isn't exactly holding the book as much as resting it against her huge belly and laughs.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just funny the way you're holding the book."

"It's much easier to rest it against my stomach then hold it over it."

"I've been thinking about names."

"That's logical. I _am_ only a few days off my due date. I have been too."

"Yeah? What kinda names?"

"Sia. Savannah. Natalie. Ones like that. You?"

"Dahlia. Candice. Morgan."

"You know what? We don't have to decide anything just yet. We've still got a few days til she's supposed to come. We can decide and see what name she suits."

"Yeah. You're right."

++++++++++++++BONES++++++++++++++

Three days later, Brennan is examining some remains when she gets a shooting pain in her belly. Wendell is immediately concerned for his mentor.

"Dr Brennan? Are you okay?"

"Yes. Just a bit of pain. I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Just after she says that, another bit of pain shoots through her lower back. "Maybe I'll go lay down. Finish the examination and let Dr Saroyan know your findings."

Brennan waddles off the platform and into her office. About ten minutes later, Booth shows up at her door.

"Bones? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think I'm getting some contractions. I haven't had one since I came in here."

Brennan winces as another contraction hits and Booth strokes her head soothingly.

"Has anything else gone on?"

"Not just yet. My water hasn't broken and my contractions are still ten minutes apart. We've still got time. I just need to go for a little walk around."

Booth helps Brennan off the lounge and they walk slowly around the lab area until Brennan stops all of a sudden about 8 minutes later.

"Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"It's time."

"What do you mean?"

"My water broke. It's time."

"Oh. Oh! It's showtime, people! Someone get this cleaned up! You okay, Bones?"

"Yeah, just a little nervous. And scared."

"Well it's okay, Bones."

Booth and Brennan hurriedly walk to the exit and Wendell asks what's wrong.

"Agent Booth? Is Dr Brennan okay?"

"Yeah. Her water just broke."

"Mr Bray, can you grab my bag out of my office?"

"Sure thing."

Wendell runs off and is back within a minute with Brennan's bag and coat.

"Good luck, Dr Brennan."

"Thank you, Mr Bray."

Booth and Brennan are at the hospital in the birthing suite when Paul walks in.

"Dr Lidner? What're you doing here?"

"Dr Cooper is busy with another patient. Cam called me to say you were coming in. Let's see how you're going."

Paul checks how long til Brennan has to push and then lets the nervous couple know.

"Okay, it looks as if you are at about 4cm dilated, so I'll come back in an hour and check on you. Okay, Dr Brennan?"

"Thank you, Dr Lidner."

Over the next hour, Brennan's contractions get closer together and more painful and so does Booth's hand. Brennan tries to calm herself by rattling off the names of bones in the body as Booth just looks on amused.

"What?"

"I just find it interesting that you find saying all the bones calms you."

"I can't help if these things help me. I'm sure I could rattle of some anthropological facts."

"Yeah, I don't think that'd be good. I'm here to help you and I don't think I'd be much help asleep."

Another contraction hits just as Paul walks back in.

"So, Dr Brennan, how are we going?"

"Painful. The contractions are getting closer together."

"Well, from what I can see, you're nearly there, Doc. You're fully effaced and you're at about 8cm now. It shouldn't be too long now."

"That fast?"

"I guess you're one of the lucky ones."

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you. Rebecca said her labor with Parker was fairly quick."

"Well thank you, Booth."

"Well, she did say the worst was yet to come."

Another contraction comes and Brennan catches Booth by surprise, grabbing his shirt and pulling him down to the bed in the middle of it.

Half an hour later, Paul is back and it's time to push. It takes about another 15 or 20 minutes and a lot of angry words spouted and screaming and Paul tells Brennan to stop pushing for a minute.

"I'm sorry I said what I said, Booth. I don't hate you. And I don't wish you any harm."

"I know, Bones. I know. Hodgins told me about what Angela said and I get it."

"No. I feel irrationally upset about saying what I said."

"Temperance. It's okay. Believe me. It's fine."

Booth leans down and kisses Brennan as what will turn out to be one of the last contractions comes.

"Okay, the shoulders are out. Just give me one more big push, Temperance. One long hard push."

Brennan gives it all she can and soon the sounds of a baby crying fill the room.

"Congratulations. Your daughter is healthy. Booth? Would you like to cut the cord?"

Booth nervously cuts the umbilical cord as the nurses take their baby to get cleaned up and wrapped up. Booth kisses Brennan deeply as their daughter is placed in her arms and looks up at her with her big blue eyes.

"She has your eyes, Bones."

"She's perfect, Booth."

"Yep. She's perfect."

After some time alone with his girlfriend and newborn baby daughter discussing names, Booth decides to go introduce his friends to his baby girl. As soon as they see Booth come out of the delivery room with a tiny bundle of pink, everyone moves closer to get a look at the new Booth.

"I'd like you to meet my daughter, Kelsey Christine Booth."

Baby Kelsey is the focus of everyone's attention, in particular her big brother Parker and new friend Michael Hodgins. It will be kind of inevitable that these two will be friends, considering Angela and Brennan are best friends. After a few minutes proudly showing off his daughter, Booth takes Kelsey back to Brennan and Parker follows almost immediately.

"Bones!"

"Hey Parker."

"Why are you so tired?"

"Well, giving birth to your sister took a lot out of me." Brennan says as she takes her baby from Booth who then picks Parker up to sit on his lap. Parker watches Kelsey like a hawk until Brennan and Booth allow him to hold his baby sister.

"Hi, Kelsey. I'm your big brother, Parker. When Dad and Bones told me they were having you, I kind of hoped you'd be a boy, but I'm glad you're not a boy because now I get to scare off all the boys that make fun of you. Not that you'll get made fun of, but I get to protect you. That's a whole lot more fun than having someone who'll steal my favourite toys."

Brennan looks at Parker and her daughter and then looks at Booth whose smiling at the sight of his kids bonding and Brennan comments, "Just like his father. Alpha male all over."

"That's a good thing, Bones."

"I know it is. I'm happy about it. I'm happy Parker already loves Kelsey. I'm glad."

++++++++++++BONES+++++++++++++++

Two days later, Brennan and Booth drop by the Jeffersonian to grab a few things they hadn't been able to in the days before and as they walk in the lab, all of Brennan's interns are waiting to see their teacher's daughter. All "aww" and smile as they look at Kelsey, even Fisher, and the happy family are soon on their way back home. Angela watches the new family walk out and she can't help but smile. She's glad her best friend has been able to find the family she always deserved and to be loved the way Booth loves her.

**A/N: Yay or nay? Let me know. Just clicky clicky in the box below. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

The Snapshot In The Expecting.

**A/N: This story just keeps going! Thanks for all the nice reviews. If you have any suggestions for future chapters, just email me on crm820 uowmail. Just take away the spaces. =D**

**Chapter Seven:**

Booth and Brennan are sitting at home reading a pregnancy book and a "graphic novel" and Brennan seizes up all of a sudden.

"Bones? Are you okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Bones. Seriously. Is it anything with the baby?"

"Just feel here." Brennan says as she grabs Booth's hand and places it on her belly. Booth keeps his hand on her belly for about a minute when he feels a kick against his hand.

"Whoa! What was that?"

"That was your daughter."

"She kicked?"

"Yep. I felt it before and that's why I stopped moving. I wanted it to feel you with me."

"Aww, Bones." Booth says as kisses her and the baby kicks again.

"She's kicking a lot now."

"Maybe she can hear me. I still can't believe that kick. It's… it feels amazing."

"Didn't you feel it with Parker?"

"Uh… no. Rebecca and I were split by then. I didn't really see much of him when Rebecca was pregnant. Well, either with his first year." Brennan takes his hand as he continues. "God, I just wish sometimes if I'd been a better man I mightn't have missed so much of his life. For god sake, I missed his first steps because Rebecca and I had a fight a few days before and she wouldn't let me see him. I really hate that, Bones. I really hate to think just how much of my son's life I've missed. It's time that I'll never get back." Booth looks up, tears in his eyes and smiles at Brennan. "Which is why I'm so grateful that you're letting me be a part of all this. Of all your pregnancy. It means so much to me, Bones. More than I could ever convey with words."

"I know how important your cosmic balance sheet is to you. And it's not just with catching bad guys for the people you killed. I know you've been keeping a cosmic balance sheet with Parker and the baby. I know you want to make up for all you missed with Parker. But Booth… I'll never keep you from your daughter. You are a wonderful father to Parker, Booth. And I know you'll be an even better father to your daughter."

"I love you, Bones. I just… I love you. So much."

Booth leans across and kisses Brennan deeply as he feels his baby kick again.

"Yes I love you too." Booth says as he kisses Brennan's belly and as he pulls back he sees a small foot impression and then a hand.

+++++++++++++++++++BONES+++++++++++++++++++++++

Brennan is sitting in her office one day looking at the most recent ultrasound pictures with a hand resting gingerly on her stomach and Angela comes in.

"Hey, sweetie. Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Just looking at some pictures."

"Are they the most recent ultrasounds?"

"Yeah."

"Can I see?"

Brennan passes Angela the pictures as she looks down at her belly.

"These are adorable, Bren. I can't believe you and Booth are having a baby. That kid is going to be so adorable."

Brennan doesn't answer and she looks down at her belly and a photo of her and her mother.

"Bren? Are you okay?"

"Huh? What?"

"I asked if you were okay."

"Oh. Yeah. The baby kicked last night and it just feels so real all of a sudden."

"Yeah, that happened with Michael. The moment he kicked, it felt real. Like I knew and everything, but when I felt that little hand or foot press into me, it made me really aware there was someone else inside of me."

"Yeah."

"But I can tell that's not what's wrong. Spill."

"I've been thinking about my mum recently."

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking about her and what she'd think of me. What she'd think about… about being a grandmother. I just… I can't imagine what she'd think. And it's killing me. I really wonder if she'd be excited about me turning out the way I have and Booth and her granddaughter."

"Wait. The baby's a girl?"

"Yes. Booth and I found out at the ultrasound."

"You're having a daughter? Oh Bren. I'm so happy. And for the record, I've never met your mum but I can say she would be excited to be getting a granddaughter and you being the person you are and you being with a man like Booth. Why don't you talk to your dad about this?"

"Yeah. I think I should."

+++++++++++++++BONES+++++++++++++++++

"Hey, Tempe. How are you? And how's my little grandkid?"

"I'm good. We're both good. I needed to talk to you, Dad."

"About?"

"Mum."

"I see. What about her?"

"Do you… do you think she'd be excited about becoming a grandma?"

"Oh, honey. Your mother was always a loving person. Didn't meet a person she didn't instantly have some kind of rapport with. I think she'd be more excited about being a grandma than she was when she was becoming a mother. What brought this all on?"

"Booth and I found out the sex of the baby."

"And?"

"It's a girl."

"A girl?"

"Yeah."

"And this made you think of your mum?"

"Yeah. Booth and I were talking about names before we found out and I wanted to name her after mum if she ended up being a girl. I know she was technically called Ruth, but I knew her as Christine. I was thinking about one of her names being Christine. And then this started this rush of emotions."

"Oh honey. I'm sure your mother would be so proud of you."

"You think? Do you think she'd be happy I'm with Booth?"

"Honey, all a parent can hope for is that their child ends up with a wonderful and honourable person. Booth is all of those things. He's a caring, honourable, wonderful man who treats you with the respect and honour you deserve. I think your mother would welcome him like another son. And I am more than positive that she would be so proud of you."

Brennan looks at her dad with watery eyes and smiles.

"Thanks, Dad. I've just… I've been thinking about Mum a lot and I just needed some help processing it."

"Honey, I'm sure if your mother were able to see you know, she'd be delighted at how you turned out and how far you've come."

"Thanks. I've got to get back to the lab."

"Okay, honey. Say hi to Booth for me."

Brennan nods as she walks out of the diner and when she rounds the corner, she pulls out her phone to call Booth.

"Hey, Bones. How are you?"

"Booth, could you come pick me up? I'm around the corner from the diner."

"Sure, Bones. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to do something."

"Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes. I love you."

"I love you too."

In the ten minutes it takes for Booth to get to the diner, Brennan gets some flowers and returns to her spot on the sidewalk.

"Hey, Bones. What're the flowers for?"

"Could you take me to the cemetery?"

Booth nods, knowing why she wants to go to the cemetery. When they get there, Booth silently asks Brennan if she wants him to come with her, but be in the background or to stay in the car. She answers by taking his hand. They've become better at silent communication recently and Booth knows she wants him there. They make the short walk to Brennan's mum's grave and Booth steps back with a kiss to her cheek. Brennan takes a deep breath as she looks up to see her mother's headstone.

"Mum? It's me Temperance. I know I should come out here more often, but sometimes life gets in the way. Especially recently. I'm pregnant. I never thought I'd be able to have children, but now I'm having one, I can't help but think about you. I talked to Dad today to ask about you. I asked him if you'd be proud of me. Of all I've achieved. Of who the father of my baby is. Just so you know, it's Booth. I've… I've talked to you about Booth before. Dad said you'd be proud of me and happy I'm with Booth. But I can't help but feel sad when I think of the new life that's growing inside me and knowing that you're missing out."

Brennan starts to tear up a little at this and the pregnancy hormones aren't helping at all either.

"I really wish you could have seen what I've become, Mum. I really wish sometimes, however irrational it is, that you were still here to meet your grandchild; to share in the experiences that I'm experiencing and to talk to me about it all. But most of all, I just wish you were here sometimes so you could show me how to… how to be a mother. I really miss you sometimes, Mum. I know Russ and Dad do as well. I promise I'll try and come out here more often. Especially with your granddaughter."

Brennan places the flowers on her mother's grave and as she turns around, Booth is standing just far enough behind her so she is able to fall into his strong arms as she lets the rest of her tears go as Booth gently rubs her back.

**A/N: Phew! That was a long one. So? I know this is a little out of character for Brennan, but I'm going along the line of the hormones messing around with Brennan and making her a bit more emotional, as they do. :) Hope you like. Review away! I always enjoy reading your comments. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

The Snapshot In The Expecting.

**A/N: Booth and Brennan discuss their childhoods and their experiences in relation to how exactly this will affect the way they raise their child. Prompted by a session with Sweets. Very dialogue heavy, but it's kinda to be expected when Booth and Brennan are discussing their past. Please stick with me. :D**

**Chapter Eight:**

Brennan sits in her office waiting for something to happen in the lab when Booth knocks on her door.

"Hey, Bones. You ready to see Sweets?"

"Yes. Do you want to leave now?"

++++++++++++BONES+++++++++++++

"Thanks for coming guys."

"We didn't have a choice. You said for us to continue working together we had to come see you again on a regular basis."

"Well, either way, the recent changes in your personal relationship need to be addressed before I can let you work together again."

"What exactly do you mean?"

"Come on! You have both said in the past you were interested in a relationship with each other and now you're not only in a relationship but also expecting a baby together. You don't see why you'd have to come see me?"

"Fine. Sweets, say what you want to say."

"I think, to effectively raise a child together and have a stable relationship, you need to address issues to do with the past year and both your childhoods. It is my interpretation that you will both choose to raise the child together in a stable home environment and I think this would be bettered if you were both to address what happened in your childhoods. Both of you suffered traumatic experiences and I think these need to be dealt with before the baby is born."

"Stop. Just stop right there, Sweets. I respect you wanting us to talk about stuff that happened when we were kids, but you need to stop. Bones and I are fine. We'll have no problem raising this baby because, if you're forgetting, I have a son and I have experience in raising a kid."

"Agent Booth, I understand your reluctance to discuss this with me, but I am only suggesting you discuss this. I'm not saying you need to talk to me about it. I am only asking that the both of you sort this stuff out for the sake of your child. A child benefits from a home environment where the parents' issues have been discussed and are on the same page in that matter."

++++++++++++BONES+++++++++++++

Booth and Brennan are sitting at home that night, well at Booth's apartment, and both are thinking about what Booth said earlier that day.

"I think we should talk about this year, Booth."

"What?"

"Sweets was right. We need to talk about everything if our child is going to be, as you would put it, somewhat normal."

"Bones, you don't have to worry. I understand. I know what happened and I know we hurt each other, but this is only going to make us upset. It's all okay, Bones."

"No, Booth. I want to talk about it. I find there are still some things I need to say to you."

"You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

"No! No, I'm not. I just… I feel we need to talk about the rhinoceros in the attic."

"Elephant in the room, Bones. _Elephant_ in the _room_. I know what elephant you're talking about too. You want to discuss… Hannah."

"Yes. I found that while I was happy for you, I was also jealous and angry and upset."

"Angry?"

"Yes, I was angry at myself because seeing you with Hannah and the way you were with her made me look at myself and my actions objectively. I saw what I could have had and it made me realise I made a big mistake by saying no. I knew how I felt about you, but I didn't want to risk loosing you altogether. I don't think I could have survived that. I still don't sometimes." Brennan leans across and takes Booth's hand as she looks into his eyes and says, "You mean so much to me that if you were to suddenly leave me, I don't think I'd be able to face living without you. Especially now."

"Bones", Booth says as he places a hand on her cheek, "I would never leave you. You _or_ the baby. I'm in, Bones. I'm _in_. For good."

They both lean across and kiss gently as Brennan rests her head against Booth's chest.

"And for the record, I never stopped loving you. I was just trying to deny what I have known for years. I was trying not to hurt anyone, but it seems that a lot of people got hurt. But I will never leave you, Temperance. _Never_."

"I want to talk about my childhood."

"I know, Bones. And whenever you're ready, I'll be here to listen."

++++++++++++BONES+++++++++++++

About a week and a half later, Booth and Brennan sit down to dinner at her apartment and Brennan starts the conversation.

"Booth, I want to talk to you about my childhood. I know we haven't been able to because of this last case, but I'm ready."

"Oh. Okay, Bones. Go ahead. I'm listening. I'm here."

"Well, you know about my parents leaving and me going into foster care, obviously. But, I've never told you about what happened while I was there. I was abused. Verbally and physically. Most of the foster parents had long hours at their work and often didn't have kids of their own. So that left me to do the chores their children would have done. One time, I dropped a dish and it broke. My foster father… he hit me and ended up breaking a few of my ribs." Brennan points to the ribs he broke and Booth's gentle hand follows in the shadow of hers as she continues. "He ended up locking me inside the boot of a car for two days. I stayed with that family for only a matter of 8 months."

"What did he do to you in that time?"

"When I left there, I had sustained a few broken ribs and fractured arms and legs."

"All that in only 8 months?"

**(A/N: I'm going on the assumption that Brennan is born late in the year and that she was in foster care from almost 16 to 18. Back to the story!)**

"Yes. I turned 16 at that house and 17 at the new house. That family was nice. Mr and Mrs Robbins had a son a few years younger than I, but he would always be hostile towards me. I never understood why. I was there the longest out of all my foster homes."

"How long were you there?"

"About 16 months. I was at the Andrews' for 8 months, the Robbins' for 16 months and then the Waldron's until I went to college when I was 18, so for about 3 months after that. Mr Robbins was a nice man, but he ended up loosing his job about 9 months into me living there and he beat me regularly until I was moved."

"How bad did it get?"

"Once, he… he… he tried to rape me." Brennan says as she breaks down in tears in Booth;s arms.

"Oh, Bones. It's okay. He didn't, you know?"

"No. I got away before he could. I broke his nose in the process."

"That's my girl."

"Thinking back on it now, he was probably one of the reasons why I forced myself to be so cold and detached for so long. I kept thinking that if I let people see my weakness, they'd hurt me like Mr Robbins did."

"Bones, it's okay. Hey, you're fine. I'm here."

"I know. I know it wasn't my fault but I couldn't help but think that."

"It wasn't. It never was."

"I've never told anyone what I just told you. I… I never trusted anyone enough to let them know."

"Thank you, Bones. It's alright. Thank you for letting me in." Booth takes Brennan's hands and kisses her gently.

+++++++++++++BONES++++++++++++++

About a week later, Booth and Brennan sit down for dinner and Booth starts a conversation. For the week following Brennan's stories about her childhood, Booth had been thinking about his own experiences and what he went through and decided that because she let him in on such personal details of her life, he would tell her about his father.

"Bones. I want to let you in."

"Let me in how?"

"You told me about your childhood and what happened to you in foster care. I want to tell you about my father. You know he flied fighter jets in Vietnam already and that he was a barber. But you don't know what he did to me, Jared and my mother."

Booth took a deep breath and continued.

"I guess the memories of the war stayed with him. I can understand that. My time in the Rangers sure as hell has stayed with me and I can only imagine how bad Vietnam would have been. But that doesn't excuse what he did. He… he used to hit my mum. And not like a gentle kind of hit like you'd do if you had to punish a kid. He used to beat her. But when she died of breast cancer when I was 10, I guess that sent him over the edge. He'd always been kind of a heavy drinker, but my mother's death sent him into full on alcoholism. He drank almost every night. He'd sometimes come home from work having been at a bar since he left and he would reek of alcohol and he'd lightly hit us around. But as Jared got older and more clumsy, my dad got more violent. Jared had forgotten to put away some of his toys and dad had come home drunk to find them in the living room still and he was about to hit Jared when I got in the way."

"You were trying to protect your brother."

"Yeah. He was only 8. I was 11. I tried to stop dad before he hit Jared and he just hit me. When he realised who he'd hit, he got angry at me and really beat me. I was pretty much covered in bruises for the next few weeks. It didn't help he kept doing it just as they were healing. I was his main punching bag for the next few years as he kept drinking. Just before Pops got me and Jared out of there, dad had been working to clean up his act and had managed to save up enough money to take one of us to the Phillies game. Me and Jared rocked off for it. I won. For the first time in years, I thought everything was going to be good again." Booth stops and swallows a lump as a tear escapes down his cheek. "It was the happiest I'd been since my mum died. But a few days later, dad got back into the drink and it all started again. About a month later, Pops came over and saw my dad hitting me while Jared watched scared from the other room. I didn't see him again after that. I haven't seen my dad since I was 15. That was 1986. Last I heard he was in Ohio trying to get his act together. Frankly, I don't really care what has happened to him. Sure, he's my father, but he wasn't a dad. He didn't care for me or Jared like a father should."

Booth looks up to Brennan with watery eyes and sees hers are watering too.

"Bones. There's something you really need to know about me. Even though I was the star athlete in high school, I didn't get as many girls as you'd think. Sure, they gravitated towards me and I took that as a compliment, but I never let them in really. I… I nearly killed myself when I was about 16. I was still trying to sort out what happened with my father and it was just too much. I was sitting in the bath one night contemplating pulling my grandmother's hair dryer into the bath with me when Pops came in because I'd been in there really long. He saw me holding the hair dryer and pulled it out of my hands. It scares me still to think I came that close to ending my life but I think that I had to get that low to come back up. All the stuff was rising and it was almost over my head that I was almost drowning in it. Bones,", Booth says as he takes Brennan's hand in one of his and places his other hand on her baby bump and looks into her eyes, "I want you to know that I wasn't the player kind of kid in school. I respected the few girls I was with enough to let them control how fast or slow things went. It was because when I was about 9, my father told me about how he met my mother and he described it as his "only girl". I wasn't looking for action in high school and college. I was trying to find that "only girl". And when I walked into that lecture hall and saw you… I knew I'd found her."

Brennan was fully crying now and Booth took her in his arms.

"I know you don't believe in soul mates and two people completing another, but the moment I saw you, I knew you were it for me. And you have been for the past 7 years. I love you, Bones. I love you so much sometimes it scares me. But I wouldn't change anything about you or us."

As Brennan wipes away her tears, she places her hand on Booth's cheek and smiles at him.

"I love you too, Booth. I love you. Thank you for letting me in too."

She then leans across as their lips meet in the middle and as they're kissing, the baby kicks, making it's presence known. The two break apart and laugh.

"Yes, we love you too."

**A/N: Whoa. That was a long one. 2300 words. Whoo! Glad I got that out of the way. It was a kinda hard one to write, but I hope you all liked it. Keep the reviews coming! Chapters 9 and 10 being written now, only because I'm off uni, so keep an eye out! :) In chapter 9 someone very familiar returns and in chapter 10 it's time to celebrate Christmas, Bones style! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

The Snapshot In The Expecting.

**A/N: Guess who's back? Hannah! But don't worry, there's no threat to BB. It's like the Sully Chapter earlier. But better. :D Enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine:**

HANNAH POV.

It has been about a year since I left DC after saying no to Seeley. I came back in the hopes that he might have forgiven me. I've gone by his apartment and it turns out he's moved around 4 months ago, so before going to the FBI Building, I drop by the diner to get something to eat. That's when I see it. Seeley with a very pregnant Temperance next to him. He looks so happy. When I get closer I see her beside him looking almost as happy as him. He touches a hand to her large belly and he kisses her on the cheek and stares at her lovingly. I can't believe it. I debate whether or not to still go in or not, but I enter anyway. I attempt to be nonchalant as I can as I walk in.

"Seeley?"

"Hannah? What? Why are you in DC?"

"I got put here for a story. How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"I've been good."

Just then, Temperance comes back to the table trying to navigate around the other people in the diner.

"Ugh. She's sitting on my bladder today. I can't go more than half an hour until I need to go to the bathroom again. Oh. Hello, Hannah."

"Hi, Temperance. You're pregnant?"

"Yes. I'm due in January."

"Oh. Well congratulations. I didn't know you were seeing someone."

"Well…"

"Hannah, why don't you sit?"

Temperance and I sit, Temperance next to Booth and me across from Brennan.

"Hannah, the baby's mine. I'm the father."

"Oh. Well, I can't say I'm not surprised."

"Look, it's not what you think. This happened long after we broke up. It's a long story."

"There was a sniper trying to get revenge on Booth and he shot one of my interns. Vincent. I stayed at Booth's that night and… well, this happened." Brennan says as she waves a hand past her belly.

"Well, congratulations, guys. Not on your friend being killed… I mean for the baby. Congratulations."

"Thanks."

We sit and talk for a while and Seeley tells me about Parker and how he's doing and Temperance happily tells me about Angela and Hodgins' son. Silence comes and I decide it's about time I leave.

"Well I should be leaving. It was good to see the two of you. Congratulations again."

Once we bid our goodbyes, I pull on my coat and trudge through the forming ice and snow and as I look back at the diner, I see Seeley and Temperance talking and then they share what is clearly a loving kiss and embrace. As I watch, I can't help but feel guilty. I feel guilty that I thought I'd be able to win back Seeley and I also feel guilty for keeping them apart in the time I was here because they clearly share something I am yet to find. And I hope I find what Seeley and Temperance have.

**A/N: Okay, a lot smaller than I would have liked, but it was being difficult. The end is kinda like redemption with you all, I hope. I never really liked Hannah because she was keeping Booth and Brennan apart, but she never really did anything (other than ****taking**** demanding Brennan's sunglasses) to make me not like her. Sorry it took so long to update. Writer's block is no fun.**

**Christmas chapter up next! :D Also, if you have any suggestions, just leave them in the review box. Hint hint. :D**


End file.
